The Blue Phantomhive
by Italian-American Idiot
Summary: This is my redo of the Pink Robin. Ciel is forced to go to school as a girl and live on his own by Sebastian, there he meets Alois who seems to be figuring out his secret as well. Oneshot! might make it into a Twoshot. AloisxCiel.


**Ok, rewriting this story for the 3rd time, I hope it's at least halfway decent this time. I have improved in my writing, at least I think I have, so..yea. I will not be retrying a 4th time if it still sucks this time, sorry. Hopefully you enjoy! Read on..I had to redo this story allot to make it decent enough. By the way, this does not take place in the Victorian Era, as much as some of you would think it does. I kinda changed POVs during the middle of the story.**

* * *

Ciel Phantomhive stared gloomily outside the bright and shining window, it was morning and he was getting dressed for his first day starting school. He was mad, and not about going to school either. He thought about killing his butler as he slipped on some black gloves, and some brown high heel boots. He looked to the mirror and glared angrily, Sebastian had forced him to attend as a girl, and he had no idea the reason why.

He attached ponytails to his normal hair and put on a white and blue schoolgirl shirt and skirt. If your wondering why he is dressing himself, it's because Sebastian made him get his own house for the time being till Summer, something about learning to take care of himself.

As he headed downstairs, he almost tripped over the heels, nowhere used to wearing them. He got himself the easiest thing he could manage for breakfast, bananas. He couldn't figure out for the life of him how to use a toaster, stove, or even micorwave.

He grumbled grabbing his backpack and stuffing his school supplies into it. He rushed out the front door in an angry hurry. As soon as he reached the school, he walked in and went to the office to get his schedule. School had already been started for a month, so everybody was already in class.

When he got there the principal smiled at him recognizing him as a new student. She was told he was a boy when Sebastian signed him up, so she knew. He walked up to her desk and glared at her, she giggled in reply and handed him his schedule, fully well knowing his name already.

"While your going to school here, your name will be Ciela Phantomhive." she said happily grinning, Her amount of cheerfulness making him want to gag. He only nodded and took the sheet and walked out the door heading to first period. When he reached the classroom, he was unimpressed. It had grey carpets, with plain white walls, and only a chalkboard at the front of the room with all the desks and some book shelves scattered here and there.

Everyone was already there and reading their textbooks when he walked in. They didn't notice him. He walked towards the teacher's desk and tapped on it. She looked up and had a look of surprise, clearly not expecting a new student.

"Yes, who are you?" she asked calmly. Ciel stared at her gloomily for a moment before responding, "I'm Ciela Phantomhive, your new student.." her face lit up for a moment before she got the class's attention by clearing her throat.

"Class! This is our new student, Ciela Phantomhive, please treat her with respect!" he only looked at the class glaring, while some of them whistled, others sat staring, and some with hearts in their eyes, the select few chose to ignore his presence. "Ciela, would you please sit by Alois Trancy, Alois raise your hand." she said and he did so moments later. Ciel glared menacingly harder, Alois had been one of the ones staring. He walked over and sat down beside the blonde haired boy.

"Hello, Ciela!" he said in a sing-song voice. I stared at him and nodded my head in acknowledgement. "I may not be into girls, but you are very cute!" he shouted out happily chirping. I just rolled my eyes and turned away to face the teacher. I could see him pouting out of the corner of my eyes, I turned towards him and glared lifting an eyebrow.

"You just ignored me and turned away, that wasn't nice at all Ciel!" he shouted, "Oops, I meant Ciela, my bad!" he laughed seemingly unnoticing my sudden nervousness, I just turned away and listened to the teacher blab.

* * *

As I walked home I kept scratching at my head where the pigtails were, who knew wigs were this itchy? As I opened the door to my house, I saw Alois walking down the street, he hadn't seen me yet and I didn't intend on him doing so. Before he saw me I jumped inside and slammed the door shut quietly. I walked upstairs and took off all the girl outfit parts and put on my normal knee length shorts and t-shirt with a black jacket and layed on the bed for awhile.

Someone had knocked on my door awakening me from my zone. I growled and opened the door, clearly annoyed. I didn't expect to see Alois Trancy standing there. He looked shocked as well. "Oh, hi, I am only here cause I saw Ciela walk in hurriedly. She worried me." he said staring at me. "Um, she's fine, just..sleeping, you can go now." I said annoyed. He looked at me happily and said "oh, alright, i'll see you around then!" he said hopping away. I closed the door, thinking that this was going to be a long year, and I was right.

* * *

It's been a year since I started school, and Alois seems to be getting suspicious of me. I am taking no mind to it though, if I ignore it, it's sure to go away. But it hasn't yet, and I am kind of thinking he may find out soon.

I walked to school, like any other day, in my usual girl clothing. I went to Gym, we did our usual "exercises" and "activities" by the end I was sure everyone had seen up the back of my skirt, I walked into the girl's dressing room and started changing.

Just as I had the skirt and shirt off and was in only my boxers, I heard a gasp from behind me. I turned around to see Alois with his mouth hanging opened. I glared at him and he kept gaping. "Ciela? Your..that boy I met?" I stared at him annoyed.

"Yes, and my name isn't Ciela." I started to put on my clothes and pigtails again. "Well, what is it then?" I stared at him for a moment, pondering. "Ciel Phantomhive" I said and walked away, since I was dressed.

"I like that name better, Ciel, and you really are cuter as a boy. Just saying." he said making me turn pink, but I continued walking, seemingly unfazed. He just smiled at my disappearing figure and walked away too.

* * *

**Eh, was that any good? I hope so but..eh. I am not going to say no flames, because flames make me a better writer, well critizing flames, not plain rude flames. I hope you liked it and sorry if it was too short! Please review, they make me happy..cya suckas, Italian mofo out..don't read that sentence if you have anything against Italians.**


End file.
